


Body Pact

by byon666



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Harems, Porn with Feelings, Probably too much Levi bias lol, Smut, Switch Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byon666/pseuds/byon666
Summary: You drunkenly sell your body and soul to the Demon King. Days later, you awake in a strange room, from where you start your new life in Devildom.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 0 [Beggining]

**_Chapter 0_ **

Tonight you just made the biggest mistake in your life.

You’re in the biggest fraternity house party on campus. As it follows, there’s loud music, people making out in every corner...So there you are, next to a bunch of drunk college students (though you were also feeling a bit tipsy), all sitting in a circle on the floor, surrounding an Ouija board. “ _ Hey demon, if you're here, knock Adam’s cup _ ” Everyone’s laughs dissipate the moment Adam’s solo cup spills his beverage all over the floor. 

After the shock dies out, people start to throw random questions along the lines of:  _ “do simps go to hell?”, “can we talk to Hitler?” _ and so on and so forth. “ _ Yo but for real, who dares to make a pact with a demon? _ ” you are now way beyond the point of tipsy, you’re blackout drunk as you make your way to the center of the circle “ _ Oi to the king of Demon’s or whoever the fuck is there, if you help me approve the next bio midterm, I owe you my soul and body. _ ”Because this whole Ouija shenanigan isn’t cutting it for most people, you all just laugh off your pact.

____________________________________________

You spend the night before the exam cramming all your study materials because it’s not like your going to leave 50% of your final mark on the hands of a perhaps-non-existent demon.

“ _ So you’re not going to leave your bio test to the demon King, huh? _ ” your roommate asks as she walks in the room. “ _ C’mon Elly forget about it, demons only exist in fiction books _ ” you know she’s teasing you about the drunk nonsense you spilled in last week’s party. 

____________________________________________

Next week you get an email from your biology professor, the email contains your grade on the midterm: 97/100 “keep up the good work :) MC- Professor Watanabe” your smile stops as you start feeling your insides burning and your lungs on fire...could it be?


	2. Chapter 1 [The Welcome]

You wake up in a bedroom that looks like the background of a Dracula movie, alone and very disoriented.

“ _Good morning, lady MC, we’ve been waiting for your awakening_ ” a green-haired man drags a damp cloth over your forehead _“I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Barbatos and I am the butler of Lord Diavolo_ ” he lets a small sarcastic laugh fall from his lips “ _though I’m certain Lord Diavolo isn’t a name you heard about in the Human Realm”_ you have so many questions yet none came out, your mouth feels dry and this moment feels like a fever dream. Seeing your state, Barbatos moves off the bed you’re currently laying “ _I will now inform The Lord of your condition, he will soon come to explain your situation_ ” you weakly nod, grateful even though you have no idea where you are, the butler is so caring, he brings you peace. Anyways, it’s not like you think of running away; you’re bedridden and have no idea where you could run away.

Just as your thinking all the possible escape plans, a man dressed in a red military-like uniform walks in the room; his hair is copperish red hair, honey skin, and a bright smile, “ _Good morning miss MC, I see you’re ready to meet me_ ” he walks towards the bed and sits on the edge of the bed, “ _First of all, welcome to Devildom, I, Lord Diavolo, am the soon to be ruler of this realm, the Demon Realm_ ” “ _Wait, what? Why the hell am I here? I’m not a demon, I’m a Human_ ” you look around in order to find some cameras and to be told this is some sick joke your classmates made you remember your pact. You wish to find any evidence of the prank, yet you don't find anything. " _I shall now go ahead and explain your new job as an affiliate._ " you have no choice but to listen to 'Diavolo' " _...Because I have too many humans in my charge right now, Lucifer, The Avatar of Pride, and his 6 brothers will take care of you._ " 

Sooner than later you are in a carriage with Lucifer, a raven-haired man with a powerful gaze. Barbatos assured you the commute will be brief, as the so-called House of Lamentations is close to the castle you woke up in. Despite this, time in the carriage passes twice as slow, Lucifer looking through some documents instead of talking to you. You don't plan to speak to him first, afraid of interrupting something important. " _The silence is making you uncomfortable_ ," he states matter-of-factly. He then scoffs as he inserts the papers in a leather folder. " _You humans are so easy to read._ "You feel slightly offended by his words but decide it's best to not fire the fury of a demon. " _So tell me, Human, why did you sell your soul AND body to the Demon King at such a young age?_ " " _I was drunk and didn't think it was gonna work_ " he, for the first time, shows you a smile " _You know you're going to stay here forever right?_ " you look down and nod, if only you knew that a little earlier. The sudden stop of the vehicle takes you away from your thoughts. Lucifer gets down first and offers you a hand to get down you quietly thanked him. The peaceful moment doesn't last long; Lucifer jerks off his hand and quickly paces to the house "Maammooooon" you hurry to the doorstep and he opens the door, revealing a purple-haired demon in the floor trying to cover himself from punches a white-haired demon was trying to score in his face, upon seeing the Avatar of Pride they both hurry to separate from each other and start yelling who started the fight.

After an hour-long lecture, you had the ehem... a pleasure to witness, Lucifer called his remaining 4 brothers to come to the living room as 'the Human guest' had arrived. "Wow hello over there, Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust " his voice lingered around the word lust and he proceeded to kiss your hand, before his lips touched your hand, a blond demon yanks him by the collar of his jacket and sits him down. " _As I already told you, Lord Diavolo gifted me a human servant. Her name is MC, MC this is Mammon, Satan, Leviathan. Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor. She will be staying her first night here with me_ " overall his brothers had been paying little to no attention to his speech but as soon as the words _first night_ and _with me_ left his lips the demons started to demand reasoning as to why didn't you sleep on your OWN room which was already prepared upon your arrival. _"She will stay the night with me to explain her situation to her end of the discussion"_

You arrived just in time for dinner, which you spent with the seven demons in order to familiarize yourself with the environment and the brothers themselves. During dinner, you learned that you had some common qualities with the demons and got to know a little about their personalities. Shortly after dinner, Now, you were in The Avatar of Pride's office waiting for him to finish some student council's paperwork. You were currently sitting on the guest chair 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is the first fic I post here so if you notice any newbie mistakes please let me now! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!   
> I still haven't figured out the ending, so y'all can leave your suggestions as the story progresses. <3


End file.
